Mental Scars
by Loretwister
Summary: In a timeline of great pain a strive, it's easy to sink to the deepest level of despair. Can the love of another save this beaten soul? Original story posted over two years ago. Now back new and improved! One-shot.


A/N: Wow, more than two years since I posted this story. Today I was faffing about on my story list and decided to read this one-shot of mine again. I came to the glaring conclusion that my English was not as good as I thought it was back when I first wrote it. So I spend some time rewriting the story.

Enjoy!

oooo

Gohan was soaring through the darkness of the night and the land dashed by underneath him. Although he flew low, there was not a single obstacle in the way of his flight. After all, ever since those beast appeared many years go, not much of the former Orange Star City was standing anymore.

Gohan felt a dull throbbing coming from the scars on his face, chest and what was left of his arm. This came as no surprise to him; Bulma's frantic screeches told him he was in no shape to be up and running again. A normal human being would take months to recover from this and even while Gohan was not a normal human being, getting out of bed after just a week was pushing it for the half-Saiyan.

Bulma had yelled, tugged at his shirt, even demanded his 'little brother' Trunks to restrain him and stop him from leaving the remains of Capsule Corp. Gohan didn't blame her. This hell known as living had taken the heart out of the mighty Briefs heir, she just wanted him to be safe and recover from his wounds. The same went for Trunks who indeed, after his mother's demands, latched onto his back like a leech and demanded that his 'older brother' would stay, stating that this was madness.

Despite the injuries, Gohan had quickly peeled the young teenager of his back, a stern look was send to the boy before softening and making a bee line for the door. Neither Trunks nor Bulma had the time to react before he was well up and in the air. Flying away from the two people he called family.

Recalling that last bit Gohan made a firm mental note to apologize to the two Briefs. He had not meant to upset the, and he knew they only had the best interests for him. But neither of them understood that physical healing was not something he needed at this moment.

He needed her.

Finally a few structures came into view. Although most of it was rubble and remains of the former city, here and there the black haired young man could make out a few buildings still standing somewhat. He knew most of them led to some form of underground shelter or hiding place, incase those two machines decided to go on a rampage again.

It was soon after this that he spotted the rubble he was looking for; Although rubble would not be the correct statement. Gohan had used everything of what his mother had slammed into his head as a child to salvage one of the typical dome houses and cover it with rubble and concrete sections of the surrounding buildings. It was about the only use he had found of his knowledge of physics, but it had served him well in disguising his house as a common destroyed building. And too be honest he was rather proud of himself making up this clever contraption that could function as a safe haven. As his home.

Correction, their home.

Gohan was glad he was able to plant his feet on the ground. Flying all the way here from West City in these conditions had taken a toll on him. Taking a moment to collect his breath he then maneuvered his body into the structure. After a few steps he found himself standing in front of his door, and a sudden hesitation came over him.

He had not seen her in over a week, she did not know about his 'new looks'. Gohan had kept the Briefs strictly separated from her, same for his mother. The further they were apart the easier it was for him to just having to safe one, or two, of them. After all the Androids would never be at two places at the same time. Gohan reached for the doorknob but for a moment considered sparing her that moment of confrontation and just get up and leave. But he instantly realized that him not showing at all would hurt the woman he loved more than him presenting himself as he was now. Battered and broken.

Not that she was a weak person. Out of the three woman Gohan had known in his life, she was the strongest in terms of willpower and mental strength. But the nagging voice inside his head told him even she would not be able to handle this just easily.

Having enough of this self-debate, the half Saiyan squared his shoulders and opened the door silently. He slipped into the house and found himself in the hallway. It was completely dark except for the dimmed light that was coming from the living room. The flickering of said light told Gohan that the TV was on. This assumption was confirmed by the sounds coming from the device. He walked to the door opening and peeked inside.

What he saw was a couch, and just above it a damp mess of black hair, belonging to her. She must have taken a shower not too long ago, he concluded. He took note on what was on the TV. It was an old tape from one of the world martial arts championships, she always liked to watch those. Not weird considering her own father had once been a martial artist.

Gohan found his voice "The fight between Son Goku and King Piccollo. That's a classic." he said.

With almost Saiyan like speed the girl on the couch jumped up and spun around. She actually got into a fighting stance, which would have amused Gohan any other time.

But there she stood, his lady. Dressed in snuggly sweatpants matching one of his many leftover shirts. She had once admitted sleeping in them when he was away, around the globe training, or battling. Gohan's gaze fell on her face. Bright blue eyes betraying the shock and surprise the woman felt. But those feelings were quickly lost as they were replaced first with relief and mere moments later with annoyance and anger.

"Decided to finally show up?" She demanded "I know training that Trunks boy is crucial but you could at least pretend to still care about me." She said as her hands found themselves firmly on her hips, Face glaring at the young man still obscured by the dark doorway. Gohan was taken back and took his time conjuring up a way to show his woman exactly why he hadn't been home for so long.

"Well?"

"Videl-" he started but was quickly interrupted by her. "Don't you 'Videl' me mister. Answers. Now!"

Deciding that being subtle was beyond his grasp anymore, Gohan stepped into the living room. Revealing what he had tried to hide from her for as long as possible.

Videl's anger disappeared like snow in the summer. Another mix of emotions clearly flashed over her beautiful face. More shock, fear, hurt, pain but also compassion and a tint of love. Gohan sure was getting good at this whole 'girl business' as Trunks liked to call it.

With a speed that made Gohan once again wonder if Videl wasn't a Saiyan the woman stood right in front of him. She reached out to his chest to feel the bandages protecting his wounds from the outside world. Her gaze flickered to the stump remaining on his left side and then to his face. Looking him straight in the eyes "What happened?" she whispered.

"Androids." Gohan sighed. "Me and Trunks ran into them on our way home from training a week ago. Although the boy means well. He stood no chance against them. I- I had to sacrifices my arm to save him."

"But what about those beans you have? Those Senzu's? Why didn't you use one of those?" She inquired. "I did," Gohan responded "only had one left, so it was my arm or Trunks' life."

Videl remained quiet and kept looking into his eyes. For a moment Gohan reveled in those blue orbs, feeling the love that he so strongly felt for this woman radiating back at him. A magnificent moment of tranquility overcame him. A feeling that said it would all be fine. But her eyes couldn't hide the worry and fear. That and the words that escaped her lips "What now?"

The good feeling went as soon as the realization at those words came. What now? He could no longer fight those mechanical demons, he could no longer protect the people of earth, he could no longer protect Videl.

A feeling of grief overcame him again, just like so many times this past week. He had not felt it so strongly since the passing of his father. He was no longer able to protect. A mission and burden he had sworn to carry after the death of his father and his father's friends.

Gohan leaned back against the doorframe. Shutting his eyes from the look on his girlfriend's face, he lost the strength in his legs and sunk to the floor. He pulled his legs up and attempted to lay his head in his hands in defeat. Gohan once again felt the stab of confirmation as only one hand reached his face to bury it in. In a pained grunt he said "I don't know."

Here he was, on the ground in front of the woman he loved, with no more power or the will to be strong. The half Saiyan cracked. Gohan felt the tears well up in his eyes. He clenched his eyes shut to stop them from falling and continued with more power and anger in his voice "I was catching up damn it! I noticed it every time I faced them. Every time I was crawling ever closer to their defeat! All those years of training, all that time spend in blood sweat and tears. And once I finally had my goal insight-" Gohan's voice hitched and his anger deflated "This."

He looked up to Videl, who was still standing in front of him, looking down on him with sympathy and compassion. With an almost crazy look in his eyes he added "You have to believe me Videl! This close!" he held his hand up using his thumb and index finger as a measurement to emphasize his statement.

Videl decided to move. Crouching down onto her knees and getting to eye level with him. She wrapped her arms gently around his neck and looked into the troubled and teary black eyes that were his. "I believe you Gohan." She whispered and she pulled his head into her chest. And Gohan cried. Like he had not cried since he was a four year old taking by his evil uncle. He swung his arm around her waist, clinging to Videl's petite form. The embrace of his girlfriend providing the sanctuary to his beaten soul and Gohan gladly took refuge. finally feeling the love and support he had needed all week since he lost his arm.

Eventually, Gohan decided he had shed enough tears. He Removed himself from his girlfriend's arms and stood up. He furiously wiped his face clear of the tears while Videl mimicked the motion and rose as well. Now Gohan was the one looking down upon the other. A whisper escaped his lips.

"I'm sorry."

He could see Videl did not get why he apologized so he continued. "I cannot do this anymore. I'm done, beaten- I'm a failure." and he dropped his gaze to the ground in defeat.

But Gohan felt a gentle hand on his face, cupping his chin and raising his eyes back up to meet hers. "Don't say that. You are not a failure." Videl said with determination.

"I'm not?" Gohan snorted "Look at me Videl, I failed everyone, I failed my father. I failed you."

"I don't know about your father, or 'everyone' but you did not fail me Gohan." Videl responded. "You saved my life from those monsters, not to mention a lot of other people. And you gave me support when I needed it. Don't you dare call yourself a failure, you're a great man!"

"What does it matter?" Gohan sneered "History is written by the victors, and there is no way I can beat those two anymore. For how long can I keep you save now? Or anyone now that I'm like this?"

Videl frowned "Don't start wallowing in self-pity now Gohan, that is unlike you. There has got to be a way." Gohan frowned back at her. "Well I'm open to suggestions! The only living being on this planet with the potential to beat the androids is Trunks. But he is decades away from reaching that kind of strength."

Videl removed her hand from his face, and planted it back on her hip. "Then make sure he reaches it," she stated as if it was the simplest thing "surely you can do that."

Gohan now truly raised his voice "Well sure, put the fate of the world in the hands of a teenager, brilliant! Only last time we tried that, the guy ended up losing his arm!" he towered above Videl, but she did not give away an inch. "Yeah but this time that guy has a mentor has he not? A person to actually guide him to that power, instead of just leaving him on his own device." She said with equal amounts of power in her voice.

The surge of anger in the room dissipated "Look Gohan, I know this is hard on you," she continued "but how do you think I feel every time you step out that door, not knowing whether the man I love comes back or not. We all suffer through this cursed life with those evil bastards. But if you give up this fight, then we're really done for. We might as well spare the androids the trouble and kill ourselves right now if that's the case."

Gohan listened to those words, let them sink in. She was right. Giving up now would accomplish even less. His dad never gave up, even death did not stop the great Son Goku. Then again his father had never _really_ been alone in his battles, Gohan was. "But- it's so hard." he whispered.

The recording on the TV ran out. Leaving nothing but static shown on the screen. Gohan looked at Videl searching for some much needed reassurance. She sighed and replied "I know Gohan, Believe me I know. But that's why you have me and Bulma, and Trunks. No hero can do this on his own."

"You think I am a hero?" Gohan asked.

Videl stepped up to him, cupping his face again and tiptoeing to plant a kiss on his lips. "The greatest." she replied.

oooo

Tell me what you think of this new and improved version of Mental Scars in a review. Also check my profile for more fiction that I'm working on. This is my only piece from DBZ but you might enjoy the rest of my work as well.

LoreTwister out


End file.
